


Assurance

by Thequeenofwolves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fellatio, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequeenofwolves/pseuds/Thequeenofwolves
Summary: Lance is unsure whether or not they can trust Prince Lotor, so the Prince takes it upon himself to show him.





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me late at night and I shamelessly had to put pen to paper...

"How can we trust him?" Allura asked, folding her arms over her chest. 

"Yeah! How do we even know he won't double cross us? I bet that whole thing was a trick!" Pidge added. 

"I don't know..." Keith said quietly, obviously in deep thought. He too had been enamored by the illustrious Prince. 

Lance was surprisingly quiet while his eyes flicked between Lotor and the rest of Team Voltron, plus Keith. 

"I could prove to you just how loyal I am." He purred in that voice. 

Lance felt strange. He looked away fast, Lotor's nefarious expression was enough for him. He felt rather uncomfortable and strangely hot. 

He pursed his lips and kept his eyes averted. 

"Put him in one of the cells. We have to discuss this as a team," Shiro declared and crossed his arms across his chest. His expression was hard to read, but Lance had seen it once when they had brought Commander Sendak aboard. 

The team nodded their heads in agreement. 

Lotor caught Lance's eyes again and he suddenly felt very hot in his armor. Hotter than he had felt before. 

"Let's go..." Shiro's arms fell and he gripped Lotor's arm, steering the Prince from the room. 

Lance did steal one last and very indulgent glance. Lotor's sultry gaze bore right into him. It was far more personable than before. He was surprised that his face had not reddened. 

"Well, I'm going to exfoliate. Night all!" He struggled to say and left without another word. He couldn't have left any faster. He palmed his eyes and tried to push Lotor from his mind. He had to get out of this constricting armor. 

He sat in the shower for a long time, letting the water beat a tattoo against his back. The water was warm and it felt good against his sore muscles. He stood like that for a few minutes, enjoying, although every now and then he'd think of Prince Lotor. Lotor down there with his eyes and smirking lips. Lotor saying his name in that purring voice of his. 

"Jeez Lance, pull yourself together...." He grumbled to himself. It unnerved him a bit. Not that he was attracted to a man. Lance was ok with his bisexuality. It was a part of him. He was very much attracted to Keith. (But don't tell him!) 

Finished with his nightly skin and hair routine, Lance climbed into his bed, and put on his headphones and eye mask. All essential things to get a perfect night's rest. He was starting to feel better but as soon as he laid down, images of Lotor came back. That fucking gaze...the way he purred his words. 

He groaned and threw his arm over his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to force himself to think of something else.

Lance couldn't sleep, not even a wink. He sighed, jeez, what this would do to his skin! 

So, to perhaps quell this monster inside of him, he decided he'd go and see Lotor. 

He snuck down to the Castle's dungeons where he anticipated Prince Lotor would be. The Prince was handcuffed and sat slouched against the wall. His arms bound behind him.  
His head was bowed and his silky white hair spilled out in front of him. 

Lance did not know of his little trick. But Lotor was not trying to break free of his bonds. 

Lotor raised his eyebrows and sat up a little straighter upon Lance's arrival. 

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" 

Damn, that voice again. 

"What will you....do...to gain our trust?" Lance asked awkwardly. 

"Oh, now this is interesting... What is your name, beautiful?" 

Despite himself, Lance grinned and winked. "Name's Lance." 

"Well, Lance, what would I do to gain your trust..." 

He flushed, oh my.

He was mad at himself for being this easily affected by Lotor's charms. Is this what it's like being at Lance's mercy? He was quite charming himself, after all. He rubbed his chin, nodded and smiled. 

But seriously, Lance needed to get a grip. He liked Keith after all! (But, really, don't tell him!) 

Lotor approached him on his knees. "If you'll kneel down with me I'll show you." 

"Fine, but the cuffs stay on."

"Aren't we kinky..." Lotor purred in that velvet voice of his. 

Lance's face went a deep shade of red. Lotor chuckled softly, a lovely sound in his throat. 

The Paladin knelt down with him. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. What was happening? Was this even real? Or was this some silly fantasy he concocted while sleeping?  
Was he dreaming? 

Lotor brushed his lips against his. It was a soft chaste kiss and something Lance was not expecting. 

Lance raised his hands and buried them in Lotor's silky white hair. Damn, it was so nice! He'd have to ask him what his hair care process was. All the while their chaste kiss had turned hot. 

There was passion, vigor and a promise that made Lance hot and, well, hard. He kissed him back, sticking his tongue into the Galran Prince's mouth, albeit a bit hesitantly.

Lotor pressed himself against him with more gutso and issued a small moan from Lance. 

He laughed, "Eager are we?" 

"Shut up..." He breathed and caught the Prince's lips again. 

Still laughing, he kissed Lance again, allowing him to take command this time. Lance bit and sucked at his lips, he teased and entwined their tongues. It seemed to last for hours. 

Lance's tongue kept exploring Lotor's mouth while his hands searched his body. In a way to look for weapons, of course, come on, what did you take him for? (There were none. Shiro had been thorough.) His armor did not reveal much of his body but Lance imagined a lean, muscular body, one conditioned from hours of training. The Galra were made up of very skilled fighters, especially where close combat was concerned. They prided themselves on their warrior society. 

Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he stop? Why did he not want to stop? He wanted this so badly. 

God, it felt good and who cares if he was the enemy? 

He was feeling uncomfortably hard now. He could feel Lotor's erection pressed against him. Lance ground himself against it, desperate for some form of release. He was thicker in those pants. Lance wanted to feel him. Lotor's mask of control slipped when he made a noise of desperation. 

"Ah, f-fuck..." Lance gasped against his lips. 

"Stand up..." Lotor growled, his voice an octave lower than it had been before. HIs blue and yellow eyes full of heat. 

"Stand up now, Paladin." He ordered. God, was that hot. 

Lance's mind was dizzy with lust. He did what he was told and stood up. He leaned up against the wall. He went to pull himself out of his pants. 

"No...hold your shirt up..." Lance was mildly piqued but did as he was told. 

Lotor kissed him through his pants, of which Lance was not expecting. His eyes widened and he looked down at him with his mouth hanging open. He sucked at him. He teased and licked. Lance couldn't take it. He was making noises. His eyes closed. 

"Please, Lotor. Please..." He couldn't hold on anymore. He needed....

Lotor continued to suck his erection through his pants. Lance kept panting and grasping at the wall. 

"Please what?" Lotor's voice was that incredible growl again. 

"Please!!"

"What do you want?" He teased his damp tip just for good measure. 

"I need-I need..."

He chuckled, "Yes, Lance...what do you need?" 

Lance wasted no time and dropped his pants and pulled his shirt off. He discarded them on the floor somewhere. Honestly, it wasn't important. 

"Hm, how about removing my shackles?"

"Later," Was his reply as he held the Galran Prince's head and shoved his lengthy cock into his awaiting mouth. 

"Ah, but I so would have liked to touch you." He said teasingly around him. 

Lance leaned his head back. His legs were shaking. It took everything in him not to explode. Lotor's mouth was hot and wet around him. It was nothing he'd ever experienced before. He wasn't as 'experienced' as Lance made himself out to be. Sure, he'd been kissed before, but.... 

His mouth was absolutely relentless. He did not give Lance a break. He sucked and licked, god, the combination of his wet tongue and hot mouth were too much for Lance. He thought having him around his cock through his underwear was enough...this was...this was pure pleasure. 

He held his head and started thrusting into Lotor's mouth in an effort to get deeper, to experience more friction. It was purely instinctual. His brain going back to something primal. He couldn't think. 

As if he had felt pleasure before, he'd never felt this, Lotor kept pleasantly surprising him. He moved Lance in and out of his mouth, slowly, expertly. Sucking, and teasing, he licked along Lance's length. He got to his tip and kissed it, teasing it a bit with that tongue of his. 

Lotor took him out of his mouth with a desperate protest from Lance. He chuckled and kissed the underside of his cock. He kissed and licked his way to its tip, a bit damp with pre-cum. He smirked and raised his white eyebrows. He teased it a bit, causing Lance to gasp, before sliding him back into his mouth. 

It was the most attractive sight Lance had ever seen: Prince Lotor looked so haughty down on his knees, his hands tied behind his back, and Lance's cock shoved inside his mouth. 

Lance caressed Lotor's perfect cheekbone. With him in his mouth, he tickled and teased the tip of his cock. He swirled his tongue around his sensitive head. Lance shut his eyes and grabbed a fistful of Lotor's luxurious locks again. It felt like silk in his hands, a nice feeling, but not as good as the way his mouth felt around his cock. 

His mind started to cloud as his pleasure mounted. He'd soon burst. Lotor's tongue was expert. He knew just how to suck him, lick him, and tease him. 

Soon it became too much for Lance...that feeling in him grew to enormous proportions and he came, shooting a load right into the back of Lotor's throat. 

His hold on his hair tightened and his hips moved erratically as he fucked his mouth, trying to squeeze out every drop of cum. 

Lotor continued to suck him until he was bone dry. The sensation was absolutely unbelievable that Lance had trouble breathing. His hands had let go of his silky hair. 

Once Lotor was satisfied he pulled Lance's cock out of his mouth. 

"Well, do I have your trust?" He asked with excess cum all over his mouth. Lance had watched him swallow the rest of it just before he let go. It was a sight he'd never forget. 

Lance laughed, calm and satisfied now though he was turned on again. "You've got my vote." He winked and gave him the thumbs up. 

"Now, what about you?" He gestured to the kneeling prince. 

Lotor licked the rest of the cum off his lips, swallowing it. "Ah, but that's the beauty of it...there's more to look forward to." 

Damn, what a conniving bastard.


End file.
